Sorry I Hurt You
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: There are times when he lets the anger take over his thoughts. Times when he can't stop himself before saying some mean remark. But he knows it's times like those that he crosses the line, and is forced to make everything better again.


**Hello peeps! :D This is a birthday present for A. Martin! Happy birthday to her! :3 I really enjoyed writing this. I think I'm getting the hand of writing Jagan bromance. :) Although, the ending of this story stinks. :/ But I hope you guys will like the story! Happy birthday, A. Martin!**

* * *

His face turned a pale color. The words that had just slipped from his mouth could not be taken back. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at Logan, but the anger had gotten the best of him. He couldn't have stopped, even if he wanted to. And now, the words lingered in the air as he took a step forward and tried to reach his best friend, who looked like a tiny puppy who had just been kicked in the face.

"Logan, I…"

His hand gripped thin air as the smaller brunette bolted out of the apartment, tears already burning and clawing at his eyes. James let his hand fall to his side, muttering something under his breath as he did so. Carlos gave him a silent glare. Kendall stuffed his hands into his pockets and proceeded to walk after the smaller boy, but James held him back with a hand to his shoulder.

Kendall gave him a quizzical look. "James…"

"I need to fix this," James said, shaking his head. He grabbed Logan's jacket from the couch, knowing it was windy outside since it was nearing winter. He knew where Logan would be. Logan always went to the same place whenever he was feeling down or simply needed some time on his own.

He rushed out of the door, closing it shut behind him. He flew up the three flights of stairs until he reached the door to the top of the Palm Woods. There was no doubt in his mind that Logan would be sitting there, on the top of the roof, letting silent tears fall.

Sure enough, as soon as the strong autumn breeze hit his bare skin, James spotted Logan sitting on the roof. His knees were pulled up to his chest. His short arms were resting on top of them, face hidden in between them. James could have sworn he felt his heart break into millions of tiny pieces at the sight. It hurt him even more to know he had caused Logan's pain.

Silently, James walked up to the smaller boy and sat down to his right. Logan didn't even flinch at the feeling of someone sitting beside him. Sniffles could be heard coming from the elder's mouth. James sighed in sympathy before deciding to speak up once and for all.

"I'm sorry, Logie," he whispered. At the sound of James' voice, Logan looked up; doe-like eyes boring into the pretty boy's hazel colored ones. The sight of Logan's flushed and tear-stained cheeks caused James even more pity. He wanted to scoop up the boy into a giant bear hug and hold him close. He wanted to whisper soothing words and apologies into his best friend's ears. He wanted to assure him that everything he said was said out of pure anger.

And that was what he did.

He leaned forward and wrapped his strong arms around Logan's shaking body. The smaller boy choked back a sob as he hugged James back, letting his tears fall onto the brunette's t-shirt. As James noticed how badly Logan was shaking, he separated from him for a moment and helped him put the soft, black jacket on, and then zipped it up. Not much later, he was holding Logan close once more.

"I didn't mean it, buddy. I'm so sorry. I just let my anger get to me. It was stupid of me to yell at you for not following Mr. X's dance steps correctly. I… I feel so bad." He tightened his grip on Logan until the shorter boy was pressed against him. "Please believe me. I'm so sorry."

Logan closed his eyes as he let his head rest on top of James' shoulder. "I believe you," he whispered. "I know this whole band thing is something you are passionate about. I just can't seem to follow the choreography as well as you. I didn't mean to make the same mistake over and over again. Will you forgive me, please?"

James wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and whispered softly into his ear, letting a few tears of his own fall. "If anyone here should be asking for an apology, it should be me. You have nothing to be sorry for, Loges. I was the idiot that let the anger get to his head, not you."

"I already forgave you." Logan pulled away from James to look him in the eyes. "It's just who you are, James. Kind of like Kendall, you let the fire take control over you. And just like Carlos, you stand up for what you believe. There's nothing wrong with that."

James smiled. "You know, you're a pretty awesome friend, Logie."

Logan chuckled. "I could say the same about you." Before James could even blink, Logan was once again in his arms. He giggled softly and let the smaller boy cuddle against his side. "I love you, Jamie," Logan whispered so only James would hear, even though he knew there was no one around to hear their conversation.

"I love you, too, Logie."

Logan looked up at James as soon as those words were said. "Thanks," he said. He nuzzled his face against James' chest and shivered slightly at the cold wind blowing around him. "Can we go down to the apartment now? I'm freezing. And… you're not wearing a jacket," the little genius pointed out.

"Yeah, come on." James slowly rose to his feet and extended a hand for Logan to take, and hoisted him off of the ground. The two walked back to the apartment while James held an arm around Logan's shoulders.

As the door to apartment 2J opened, Kendall and Carlos both looked up from the board game they were playing in front of the couch.

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay?" he asked quietly. James and Logan turned to each other and nodded.

Kendall rose to his feet along with Carlos, looking from one boy to the other. "You okay, Logie?" he finally asked. Logan just smiled. Taking that as a yes, Kendall wrapped his arms around both Logan and James, quickly followed by an eager Carlos. "I'm glad everyone's okay. I hate it when we get into fights."

All three boys turned to one another, nodding their agreement. "Us too."

* * *

**Hmm… What did you guys think? Was there enough bromance in there? Thanks for reading!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
